


Some Kind of Magic

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Community: comment_fic, Gen, One Shot, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 03:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: What if magic suddenly becomes real? How would Frasier and Niles take it? ...maybe like this.





	Some Kind of Magic

"Magic is real," Niles said, his expression blank. He poured himself a sherry and offered one to Frasier, who waved his hand in agreement. 

"Who would've believed?" Taking the glass, Frasier drained it in one swallow. "I mean, it's incredible. That magic - it actually exists." 

"I guess my patient, Mr. Howard, was complaining about an actual witch." Niles quirked a smile. "He said she'd put a spell on him." Raising an index finger, Niles let it droop down. 

Frasier widened his eyes. "Yes. Hmm. Well." He cleared his throat. 

"Yes." Niles sipped at his sherry. A thought intruded, a ponderous, awful thought. "Oh." 

"What, Niles?" 

"I just realized." He reached out blindly, feeling the back of the couch and clutching it to keep from staggering. 

"What?" Frasier rose to his feet. "Niles, tell me!" 

"I just realized, Frasier." Niles stared blankly at his brother, the horror slowly building. "Penn and Teller - they're actually wizards." 

Frasier's expression matched Niles'. "Oh god. Dad." 

"Dad," Niles said, voice hollow. "Dad will never, ever let us live this down for mocking them." 

"Never," Frasier echoed. 

They exchanged a long look. "I suppose it's too out of the question to move from Seattle tonight, before he comes home?" 

"Don't be foolish, Niles!" Frasier almost shouted it. "He'd know. He'd -" Taking a deep breath, Frasier let it out, visibly calming himself. "He'd use a magic tracer and find us." 

"Of course he would." Niles wagged his head from side to side. "Our lives as we know it are over." 

Frasier raised his eyebrows after a few seconds of thought. "Although," he said. 

Niles glanced at him, gesturing him to go on. 

"If all witches are on the par of Daphne, maybe things won't be so bad."


End file.
